Nouvelle ville mais tout est pareil
by Para-San
Summary: Lucas/C6 Dix ans sont passés. Et si Lucas retrouvait Adrian à l'université de Mixwille... Et si José étendait ses manigances... Et Data-7 finira t'il par réussir a surveiller Julien ?


**Chapitre 1**

Lucas Hamato se promène dans les rues de sa nouvelle ville, souriant aux gens qu'il croise, les yeux constamment attirés par le ciel. Les gens le pense un peu fou. Une étudiante croit qu'il souhaite voler comme un oiseau.

En réalité, il cherche une cape noire et un chapeau à large bord, ou un puissant félin couleur de nuit. Tous les jours et toutes les nuits depuis cette nuit-là.

_Il avait cru mourir lorsque le fort avait explosé, détruisant toutes les manigances de Von Reichter. Détruisant Cybersix ? Dans son dos, sur la mobylette, Lorie sanglotait. _

_« C'était les lunettes de Mr Seidelman ! Pourquoi la nana en cuir avait les lunettes de Mr Seidelman ! »_

_Lucas veut parler, mais la boule dans sa gorge est trop grosse. Dans la poche avant de sa chemise, les lunettes d'Adrian pèsent lourd. La menace est écartée. L'île géante a détruit le fort de Mérédiana, ainsi qu'une partie de la forêt. Mais la majorité de la ville est sauvée. Encore une fois, c'est grâce à Cybersix et Data-7. Il raccompagne Lorie chez elle, puis marche entre les rues malpropres de Mérédiana. Arrivé au coin de la rue, il espère voir une lumière au coin de l'immeuble. L'appartement d'Adrian. Il avance… et sourit, en voyant la lumière. Cybersix est vivante. Demain, quand il la verra à l'université, il lui redonnera ses lunettes. Pour lui dire qu'il sait tout. Adrian est Cybersix. Il aurait pu s'en douter. Chaque fois qu'Adrian se levait pour « corriger des copies », Cybersix apparaissait. Chaque fois quAdrian lui faisait faux bond, Méridiana était en danger. Tous ces secrets qu'Adrian refusait de lui dire. Pour ne pas le mettre en danger, évidemment. Tout comme Cybersix qui l'éloignait volontairement parfois des missions qu'elle jugeait trop dangereuse. _

_Adrian est Cybersix. Il comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il se sent si bien avec ces deux personnes. Pourquoi il ressent le besoin de protéger Adrian, de plaisanter avec lui. Pourquoi il n'était pas continuellement rouge et intimidé devant Cybersix. Comme si, inconsciemment, il reconnaissait l'autre. _

_Il arrive à l'université, les lunettes d'Adrian toujours dans sa poche avant. Il l'attend dehors un moment, puis rentre. Son cours commence. A la fin, Lorie entre dans la salle, s'approche de son bureau. Elle a les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer. _

_« Mr Seidelman n'était pas à son cours… Il n'est pas.. Il n'est pas…_

_-Il ne devait pas se sentir très bien, Lorie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il avait peut-être déjà quitté la ville, espérant se mettre à l'abri. Il reviendra quand il apprendra aux nouvelles que la menace est écartée._

_-Mr Seidelman, fuir ? Vous le voyez vraiment comme ça ?! »_

_Non, il sait bien qu'Adrian n'est pas le genre à fuir. Mais il ne veut pas inquiéter Lorie. Le soir venu, il attend au café. Juliette remplit cinq fois sa tasse, avant qu'il ne lui demande l'addition. Adrian n'est pas venu. Il se lève, et marche jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami. La lumière est allumée. Cybersix a-t-elle été blessée ? Il entre dans l'immeuble. La concierge n'est pas là. Il monte à l'étage. Une lumière, sous une porte. Ce doit être ici. La poignée n'est pas barrée. _

_« …Adrian ? »_

_Il entre. Il n'y a personne. Par terre, les vêtements d'Adrian, éparpillés sur le sol. Sûrement dans l'urgence du moment, pour que Cybersix intervienne plus vite. Pas l'ombre non plus d'une panthère. Sur le miroir, la photo de deux enfants. Six et Vingt-Neuf. Cybersix et Data-7. Sur le bureau, une photo d'Adrian et lui, pris un jour au marché, pour rigoler. _

_Il s'asseoir sur le lit, et attend toute la nuit le retour de Cybersix, de la femme qu'il aime. _

_A l'aube, il se lève. Son ami lui manque. Dans sa poche, les lunettes d'Adrian n'ont jamais été aussi lourdes._

10 ans sont passées. On vient de lui proposer un poste à Mixwille. Dans l'une des universités les plus renommées. Il a accepté. Trop de souvenirs dans les rues de Mérédiana. Trop de nuit à ne pas dormir, assit dans son fauteuil, orienté vers la fenêtre, comme si Cybersix allait entré, comme avant. 10 ans a aller à chaque cirque, à chaque zoo, dans l'espoir de reconnaître dans les yeux des grands fauves noirs, l'intelligence de Data-7. 10 ans a attendre en vain.

Mixwille est une vieille ville. Elle possède ses propres héros, ses propres histoires et ses propres méchants. C'est comme ça. Lucas a 35 ans, maintenant. Il est loin, le jeune professeur qui enfermait des pigeons bleu pour les beaux yeux de sa dame. Il a 35 ans, a un bon emploi. Il est toujours aussi beau, aussi drôle, aussi gentil. Un bon parti, en somme. Mais on ne lui connait aucune relation. Pourtant ses collègues de travail n'ont pas lésinés sur les efforts. Mais c'est comme ça. L'université de Mixwille est séparée par département. Celui de science. Celui de langue. Celui de droit. Celui de pédagogie. Et ainsi de suite… Enfermé dans le département des sciences au milieu de blouses blanches, Lucas croit qu'il va devenir fou. Il aimerait bien rencontré d'autres collègues, de d'autres départements. Parler de sciences, c'est bien, mais après un moment, ça devient redondant. Les éclats lyriques d'Adrian lui manquent.

Il rentre chez lui le soir, les pas trainant. Les couloirs de l'université grouillent de jeunes se dépèchant a sortir.

« Mr Seidelman ! Le directeur veut vous voir à son bureau ! »

Lucas se retourne. A quelques mètres de lui, perdu dans un livre, Adrian. Qui relève la tête en entendant la secrétaire. Il soupire, referme le livre, et se dirige vers le bureau du directeur. Lucas saisit le bras de l'un des élèves.

« Mr Hamato ?!

-Qui c'est, lui ?

-Le type là-bas avec les livres ? C'est le professeur Adrian Seidelman. Il enseigne la littérature. Toutes les nanas sont folles de lui dans la classe. Pourquoi, il est de votre genre ?

-Petit con, va rejoindre tes amis… »

Les couloirs se vident progressivement. Lucas attend toujours. Enfin, Adrian sort, épuisé. Il reste figé en voyant Lucas. Ses livres ont chutés au sol. Lucas les ramasse, lentement.

« Je les ai à l'œil, ces petits vauriens… Lucas Hamato, j'enseigne les sciences. »

Adrian ne sait pas quoi faire. Lucas l'a-t-il reconnu ? A son sourire, il voit bien que oui. Alors, se présente t'il pour faire croire à une première rencontre. Aussi bien suivre son jeu.

« Adrian Seidelman. Je suis le professeur de littérature.

-Alors comme ça, vous n'êtes pas le nouveau professeur de karaté ? »

Adrian reconnait cette conversation. C'est celle de leur rencontre. Le regard de Lucas est doux et rieur, et Adrian ne sait pas trop comment, il se retrouve dans ses bras, leurs lèvres unies dans un long baiser. Les couloirs sont vides. Enfin, Lucas met fin au baiser, et regarde Adrian.

« Viens, je te paye un café. »

Adrian répond avec un sourire.

Plus tard, attablé dans un café bien différent de celui de Juliette, ils restent en silence un moment.

« Pourquoi es-tu partis ? demande enfin Lucas.

-Tant que j'étais à Méridiana, je vous mettais en danger, Julien, Lorie, la ville et toi… Je ne voulais pas risquer encore vos vies.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus que tu étais en vie ? Tout le monde t'a cru mort…

-Vous m'auriez demandé de revenir ! Pire, vous m'auriez poursuivi !

-Parce que nous tenions à toi ! Et le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes face à face. «

Un ange passe entre eux. Dix ans ont-il fait d'eux des étrangers ?

« Comment va Data-7 ?

-Bien ! Euh, je veux dire… Qui est Data-7 ?

-N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi… »

De sa poche, il sort un petit paquet bien emballé. Une fois le linge enlevé, on voit une vieille monture de lunette. Sur le nez d'Adrian, une nouvelle père, plus carré, plus sévère.

« Cybersix les a déposés devant Lorie. Et vous avez disparu le même jour… Et puis, tu crois que je t'aurais embrassé si je ne savais pas la vérité ? »

Adrian rougit et détourne le regard.

« Eh… Je ne t'en veux pas de me l'avoir caché.

-Oh Lucas, tu ne comprends donc jamais !

-Si, je comprends. Je comprends mieux que tu ne le crois. C'est le père de José qui t'a crée. Tu t'es enfuie, et il veut te détruire. Et il a bien faillit réussir, il y a 10 ans… J'ai fais ma petite enquête, tu sais. Adrian Seidelman est décédé à l'âge de 10 ans. Pourquoi avoir volé son identité ?

-On chercherait une femme, pas un homme… »

Lucas hocha la tête.

« Quelles nouvelles de Mérédiana ? demande Adrian.

-Et bien… Juliette a toujours son café, et le steak est toujours aussi bon. Notre équipe de foot a gagné les 8 derniers matchs et s'en vont en finale…

-Lucas ! Lorie, Julien ! Comment vont-ils !

-Et bien… Après ta disparition, Lorie est tombée en dépression. Cela lui a prit du temps à se remettre, mais… Aujourd'hui elle est mariée, et elle a publié deux livres. Son premier livre avait une dédicace à ton nom.

-Et Julien ?

-Julien… Et bien… Un type a décidé de s'occuper de lui. Il a un toit sur sa tête, il mange à sa fin… C'est devenu un jeune homme plutôt mignon, en fait. Son père adoptif doit le surveiller sans cesse.

-C'est l'inspecteur Enrike, c'est ça ?

-Pas tout a fait… Tu viens chez moi ? J'ai des photos, si tu veux… et cette fois, il n'y a pas de José pour que tu me pose un lapin. »

Adrian eu un sourire d'excuse. Il sort quelques billets et les laisse sur la table pour la serveuse. Ils sortent du café, et se dirigent vers l'appartement de Lucas. Lorsqu'ils entrent, c'est une sensation de sécurité qui entoure Adrian. Une envie de dire « Je suis de retour à la maison ». Des pas rapides descendent l'escalier, et une voix se fait entendre, claironnante.

« Lucas ! T'es revenu ! »

Adrian reste figé en voyant le jeune homme roux sauter sur l'homme blond.

« Julien… J'ai une surprise pour toi… »

Julien se retourne. Voit Adrian. Il s'approche, lentement.

« C…Cybersix ?

-Julien… »

Adrian est serré dans les bras du jeune homme qui pleure.

« Tu es vivante… Je savais que tu étais vivante… Et Data7 ?

-Il va bien… Il va bien… Oh, Julien… »

Adrian referme ses bras sur Julien, et le serre longtemps. Derrière, Lucas sourit.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue nous voir ? Tu ne nous aimais plus ?

-Non, Julien… Je voulais vous sauver…

-De José ?

-Entre autre… »

Adrian lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu a grandis, Julien…

-Mais non, c'est toi qui as rapetissé ma pauvre Cybersix… »

Adrian retint ses larmes. Dix ans qu'on ne l'a pas nommée ainsi.

« Alors toi aussi tu sais la vérité, Julien ?

-Que tu te travestis en mec pour que José et sa bande de clonix ne te retrouvent pas ? Bah oui, mais sérieusement, Adrian ou Cybersix, j'en ai rien à faire, tu es toi, et c'est tout… Tu a été la seule à me donner une chance.

-Oh, Julien… »

L'étreinte est chaude, tous les deux ont dix ans de tendresse à rattraper. Lucas s'éclipse, avant de revenir avec du café.

« Eh, vous savez quoi ? Y'a le match de foot ce soir !

-Lucas !

-C'est bon, je plaisante ! »

Ils s'assoient sur le canapé. Julien ne tient pas en place.

« Dis, il se cache où Data-7 ?

-Dans la chaufferie d'un vieux dépanneur désaffecté…

-Au coin de la 110ème et de MacBride ?

-Oui, mais comment est-ce que tu… »

Mais Julien est déjà parti. Adrian se tourne vers Lucas.

« Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui a adopté Julien ?

-On était tous les deux abandonnés par la personne la plus importante pour nous. On s'est serré les coudes…

-Je ne voulais pas vous…

-Chut… Je sais… » murmure Lucas.

Ses doigts sont chaud sur les lèvres d'Adrian. Doucement, il lui caresse la joue, puis retire la pince qui retient les cheveux noirs. Doucement, il lui retire ses lunettes. Et à nouveau, Cybersix est près de lui. Ils s'embrassent encore.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas humaine, Lucas…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Il dépose sa main sur le cœur de Cybersix, cette main énorme pourtant si douce.

« Tu as un cœur qui bat, je le sens. Tu respire, comme moi. Tu réfléchis. Tu es capable de compassion. De pitié. D'amour… Et ce, même si certaines parties de toi sont robotisées. Tu as été humaine un jour. Von Reichter a fait de toi une femme-robot, mais tu es vivante.

-Lucas… »

Les baisers tombent comme autant de merci.

Julien entre prudemment dans le vieux dépanneur. Il voit la porte réservé aux employés, et la pousse. Derrière, l'arrière-boutique, et la chaufferie. Il pousse la porte avec joie. Aussitôt, il se fait renversé par un éclair noir. Une gueule se retrouve à quelques centimètres de son visage alors qu'une énorme panthère feule au dessus de lui.

« Data-7 !! »

Il glisse ses bras autour du cou de son ami, se serrant contre le félin. Ce dernier reste surpris, puis renifle prudemment l'humain. Il reconnait une vieille odeur, une odeur familière, aimée. Une odeur de Mérédiana.

Julien.

Le cœur du grand chat explose de joie, et les deux amis se retrouvent avec plaisir. Data-7 lèche le visage de Julien qui rit, et enfoui ses doigts dans le pelage noir, avant de prendre la tête de Data-7 entre ses mains et de lui plaquer un baiser sur le museau.

« Je suis content de te voir, mon vieux. Cybersix est avec Lucas. Elle m'a dit que je te trouverais ici. J'ai préféré les laisser seuls et venir voir mon gros chaton ! »

Un grondement sourd lui répond.

« Tu vas pas faire la tête parce que je t'ai appelé mon gros chaton, Data-7 ! Ou alors, c'est de savoir que ta frangine et Lucas sont tous seuls ? Si tu veux mon avis, ils ont pleins de trucs à se dire, après 10 ans… On les rejoindra un peu plus tard. »

a suivre

Note de l'auteure: Je viens d'écouter en 3 jours les 13 épisodes de Cybersix avec ma soeur, et comme nous trouvons la fin trop vague, j'écris une suite... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je suis fière d'inaugurer la section Cybersix en Français.


End file.
